Problem: Last week, Ishaan and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.38 minutes, Jessica agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 76.84 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 68.52 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Ishaan in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Michael was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ Michael was 8.32 seconds faster than Ishaan.